Forgotten Stories
by Ssnipex
Summary: Remnant is a world of fables and legends. Many known and unknown. Watch as a piece of the long and forgotten past arrive in the present and watch Remnant shatter as the origin of Aura is revealed.


**This is just me being bored and it shouldn't be taken seriously. Unless you want to.**

* * *

The Arcs. A family name that brought pride and dignity to Vale. Each member of the Arc family is expected to be Strong, Brave, and Righteous with no comparison. The name of the Arcs is a legend that long faded from society along with the Silver eyed Warriors whose eyes were said to eradicate any and all Grimm that they met.

Their counterpart was the Arcs, A family that honed their swordsmanship and skills to the peak and each one a one-man army. But as all legends are, they vanished. The clan of Silver eyes soon became a myth that was passed down through children and the Arcs became a legend that no one knew. And in their place rose other names of prestige that hunted Grimm

Names were made known such as the Rose, Branwen, Nikos and such. But unknown to everyone is that the Arcs were the first people who were granted aura. No one knew if they unlocked it or were the ones who made it. But it was said that while the Silver eyed warriors were blessed by the God of light as everyone around them would be protected by their sliver gaze whereas the Arcs were blessed by the God of Darkness as it only protected its user showing its selfishness.

But the Arcs were noble and spread their gift to everyone they met. And as the first people who unlocked Aura, they had the largest amount of it ever and some say that they could battle an entire army and have Aura to spare. But soon as all legends go, they faded into obscurity.

"What happened to them Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said as she looked up at Qrow with eyes of innocence. "It's just a story Ruby, now go to sleep before your dad catches you awake again alright?" Qrow said in his usual gruff voice "Okay Uncle Qrow!" He left the room and watched as Ruby hugged a stuffed plushie of a Grimm. He found it a bit funny how they were trained to kill Grimm as they were the enemies of mankind and here they were making toys out of them.

He closed the door and walked down the hallway and peeked into a room and saw his other niece in their bed asleep. Yang was always strong and tough but everyone needs a mother and Summer did a better job than that bastard of a sister of his. Soon he reached the living room and saw his former teammate Taiyang on the sofa passed out with bottles surrounding him and usually it was him that you'd find like that but today was sort of special.

He left the house and closed the door behind him as he checked his surroundings and when he found no one nearby he turned into a Crow and flew towards Beacon. Soon a large building encompassed in white was before him as he watched students retiring for the night while others were taking the time to practice their skills. He landed inside a window and turned back into a human as he sat on the couch.

He waited for the Headmaster to come back to his office as he usually did at the end of the week. He waited for around 10 minutes until he heard the door open and he saw a man with white hair and black glasses with a black jacket and black pants with a dark green undershirt with a lighter shade of green as a scarf around his neck.

"How is it Qrow? Have you heard from her?" Ozpin asked as he sat down on his desk. "No, not really. I haven't heard from her since Vacuo and no information about her circling around either. And with the heavy Grimm activity in Vacuo then we can only assume the worst" He said but still he couldn't believe it, Summer wouldn't just die like that either he'd take on hundreds of Grimm before she'd die and with her silver eyes it almost made it impossible.

"And she was such a good student too, inform her family of her death. And I'll personally hold her funeral this weekend, I just hope that she'll prove us wrong before it comes to it" He wished it too, Raven already broke their team apart and with Summer gone then it would only break it further. But Yang and Ruby though, Yang already lost her mother once and she's losing another one so soon.

"I'm on it Oz" He prepared to turn into a bird before Ozpin stopped him "Inform Glynda to prepare students and inform them that Salem is storming Vacuo and see if the other schools would also lend a hand" He nodded and transformed and flew out.

* * *

Summer was having quite the time though. She'd been running for a week in this forest and they're still chasing her! I mean, how can someone be so persistent! Even Tai took breaks when they were together! She kinda blushed when she thought of that before she sidestepped as a bullet whizzed past her and hit the tree in front of her.

She raised her scythe and blocked the incoming shots as she jumped into the trees and hopped between the branches. More gunshots sounded out as bullets whizzed past her as she ran as fast as she could. She looked back and saw one running on foot on the ground while the other was chasing her through the trees. But sometimes she doubted if Qrow was the unlucky one or her.

As she jumped to another branch, she heard it creak and her eyes widened before it finally gave away and she started into a free fall. She hit the ground hard as she felt that maybe around 2 or 3 ribs might be broken. She winced as she tried to stand up. Alright, maybe 4 ribs then. She was able to stand up after some time but still hurt though.

She looked up and saw her pursuers. They were basically the polar opposites of each other. One was a well-kept man wearing gray pants and coat with a mustache that made him look like a lawyer. The other one was pretty much in the simplest term a bandit since that was the easiest thing to describe him with, unkempt hair with torn clothes and his face looked insane. Maybe not looked since she was 200% sure that he _was_ insane.

She readied her scyther ignoring the pain that came from doing so and waited for both of them to- Move! She dodged back quickly as a metal spike drove through where she was previously standing. She looked up and saw what seemed to be drones hovering in the air with a small barrel beside it.

"Tch, and I thought that would get her too. You really do live up to your name Summer" The well-kept man spoke out as she watched him with caution before eventually replying "Who are you and why are you chasing me" she questioned since they must have a goal if they were chasing her for about a week right? Right?!

"He He He. We don't really have a problem with you. But our glorious Queen said it must be done! HAHAHA" Yeah she was sure he was insane now and what did they mean by Queen? Wait...

"You mean...Salem?" She voiced it out without thinking and the insane one looked absolutely giddy when she did. "Oooh! She knows our Queen! our Queen is famous!" The man laughed away as she slowly ignored him.

"Yes, Yes Tyrian she knows about our Queen. Sorry for my rude friend here, my name is Arthur Watts while my...colleague here is Tyrian and unfortunately I can't tell you why we're chasing you" Tyrian said as he pulled out a scroll. She sidestepped again as another steel spike drove into where she was before "Now, I think introductions are done. Can we continue?"

She raised her scythe behind her as she blocked a steel spike heading towards her before she ducked as a blade passed above her narrowly missing her head as she spun around kicking her assailant and landing in a crouch with her scythe ready in front of her.

Tyrian just smiled before rushing back in again as she tried to block but failed as she felt her wounds flare up again and with the injuries she had from their previous interactions throughout the week, she winced as the blade impacted her scythe and pushed her back.

She quickly broke away and tried to run before she lurched forward as she felt something impact against her back and breaking her Aura. She glanced behind her and she saw a drone aimed at her.

The Drones! How could she forget about them! She lay on the ground bleeding as they slowly approached her while the drones surrounded her from all sides essentially blocking any way of escape.

"Well as fun as it has been. I do believe that this is farewell then Miss Summer" Arthur smiled as Tyrian drew closer while smiling wildly and softly cackling.

I guess it's better this way rather than being ripped apart by Grimm right? She sighed and let her head fall back as she accepted her fate. Beaten, bleeding, broken and out of Aura. She smiled as the picture of Ruby and Yang came in her mind.

"I'm sorry Yang. Ruby." She closed her eyes as she waited for the blade to fall.

She finally heard the blade cutting through the air until she heard a clang. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a boy holding a blade stopping the blade in its tracks before it could reach her. She watched as the boy broke their contact and pushed Tyrian off and stood in front of her as he focused on Tyrian and the drones surrounding him as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" He questioned never pulling his focus away from Tyrian and Arthur. Tyrian fumed and whined to Arthur about the little boy but she heard none of it as she focused on the boy in front of her. He looked so young that she was sure that he wasn't any younger than Yang and at least older than Ruby at least.

But it was how he carried himself that shocked her. His stance showed no openings whatsoever and his eyes were hardened from what she recognized as years of experience even though he seemed so young she could tell that he's experienced much more than other Hunters.

~~Linebreak~~

He once again jumped into action as he assaulted the two men in front of her. He had no idea who the woman was but if the fact that the two of them have been chasing her for the past few days that he's been shadowing them were any indication then he was pretty sure that they weren't asking for sugar.

Another strange thing was how the Grimm somehow seemed attracted to them and ignored them at the same time. He's watched them during the few times that they'd camp out and watched as Grimm would come near the place and seemingly ignore them as if they were invisible. But they also ignored the Grimm like it was a normal occurrence for Grimm to go near humans.

He blocked a strike that threatened to cut off his head as he crouched and charged below his blade taking advantage of his small form to cut in through the opening and sent a stab to the man's stomach. At least it should have before it was blocked by a stinger and he followed it and saw it connected to the man's head.

'He's a Faunus…well that would have been important to know' He quickly leaned back as the stinger darted towards his face as he backflipped and kicked the man in the jaw. The man was on him again as they locked their blades and tried to win over with strength. Normally it would be impossible for a kid to overpower a trained Huntsman but he was a bit of a special case you see.

They stood there equally matched as he glared daggers at the man while the man just cackled madly. He widened his eyes and pushed inside the man's guard as steel spikes bore into the ground behind him narrowly missing his head and chest.

He knew that if he stayed here any longer that he'd be in danger. So he let go of the sword with one hand as he struggled to keep him in check as he grabbed his sheathe.

The man seemed curious before he swung the sheathe towards the man's face. The man quickly unlocked one of his claws from their duel of strength as he caught the sheathe with one hand.

"Ooh! Smart kid but sadly I won't fall for so-" He shut up as the sheathe extended and formed a shield bashing against the man's head causing him to stagger backward. He took the opportunity and stabbed the man in the chest as he grabbed his shield and blocked a steel spike that impacted his shield.

The man fell as he quickly stood over the man and prepared to drive his sword down to finish the man before he looked up and saw the drones lined up in front of him with their weapons trained on him.

'Crap!' He immediately raised his shield and blocked the shots but there were some that would make it past his guard as he felt his Aura flare around his body. He looked behind him and saw that the woman was passed out. He needed to make a decision and he had to do it fast.

He made his decision. He ran towards the side away from both the woman and the man controlling the drones before throwing a small canister towards them.

The man quickly ordered the drones to block the grenade but was too late as it blew up in a great flash of light and ear-piercing screech. He quickly turned back and ran towards the woman and heaved her up and placed her on his shoulder while pushing his Aura into her.

With the extra weight, he would take longer to get away from here. He threw another canister towards them.

~~Linebreak~~

Arthur rubbed his eyes as he recovered from the flash and slowly cracked open an eye to see something rolling towards him. He widened his eyes and jumped back and dove for cover as it exploded creating a louder bang and at such close range, whiplash too.

He felt the debris rain over him as he groggily stood up and took in his surroundings before checking his wrist-mounted scroll and watched as 3 of his drones were destroyed with the blast and 2 needing repairs while the other had minimal scratches since they were too far from the blast.

Slowly he led his eyes over to Tyrian's form and slowly approached the man. He had a smile on his face and he started laughing slowly. Even he had no idea why Salem would employ such a madman in her entourage but he did commend his skills, if not for his insanity then he would be perfect.

He looked around and saw no sign of Summer nor the boy and any trace that existed was probably destroyed by the blast. Taking out his Scroll he contacted a Bullhead to their location and considering how far they've gotten during their chase it would take a while. Soft laughing echoed out from beside him as Tyrian continued to laugh. And probably a mental ward too.

~~Linebreak~~

He finally reached a cave and set her down by the wall as he went deeper into the cave and saw that it was a dead-end then he was satisfied. Wasn't the first time he's slept in a cave only to be surprised by Grimm storming out from inside the cave.

He started gathering materials outside of the cave and started preparing a campfire.

Soon it was night and he kept a hand connected to the woman as he continued pumping Aura into the woman as he watched the mouth of the cave in preparation of an attack as the fire's comforting glow threatened him to sleep.

Then a soft rustling brought him out of his thoughts as he watched the woman stir awake and opened her eyes and looked around with curiosity as she finally landed her eyes on him as she smiled.

"Goodmorning Tai" She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him. He felt heat crawling up his cheeks as the woman rested on his lap now.

She suddenly stood up as he recoiled in shock as his hand reached for his weapon beside him as the woman started looking around her in panic.

"Where am I?! What is this place!? What happened?!" She looked at him once more as she raised her finger and pointed at him. "And who are you!" He rubbed his ear from the woman's screaming and hoped that the entire forest didn't hear her.

He sighed and looked at her with cold eyes as he raised his finger to his lips for the universal sign of Silence. If she knew what that meant at least. Slowly she nodded and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Okay. Are you calm now?" She nodded "Good, well you see we're in a cave right now. And no I didn't kidnap you" She put down the finger she raised. "You can call me Jaune if you want" he paused for a second "Or don't"

"Then…why am I here then? Or how did I get here at least?" She questioned him as he approached her and reached out his hand. She flinched back to which he just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything to you. Just giving you an Aura boost." He placed his hand on her shoulder as she squirmed under his touch until she calmed down and stopped squirming. No one's ever given a definite answer when he asked them what it felt like but they all answered that it was something peaceful and relaxing and sometimes it even gave pleasure.

"Wait…You're the one that saved me before aren't you!" It seems that she only remembered now "Well yes that was me" He rubbed the back of his head as he tended to the flames.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were they chasing you?" He saw her stop for a moment and looked up as if remembering something. "Well…I don't know actually. They just started hunting me while I was making my way to Vale"

"Why would they be chasing you though? Are you in some high position or something in Vale?" he questioned as he stopped stoking the fire and sat down beside her.

"Well…not really but it might be I'm quite close to the Headmaster of the Academy there you see" The gears started turning in his head as he thought of why they would chase her and for a few days at least. They might have been chasing her since she was close to the Headmaster and she might have information on the Headmaster or maybe even as a hostage.

But what he saw was that they were trying to kill her. Maybe instead of her having information on the Headmaster, it might have been the other way around and she had information on them instead!

"Did you maybe find out about something that you shouldn't have?" he spoke softly and tried to pass it off as a curious question rather than an interrogation. He didn't miss how she froze for a second there before she shook her head. She was hiding something. He narrowed his eyes until he gave it up and leaned against the wall.

"Well, might as well catch some rest before tomorrow," He said as he sat and placed his sword on his lap before closing his eyes. He could hear her moving though. You tend to have increased hearing and sensitivity when you're 9 years old and living in the woods alone.

He heard something in front of him as soft air pushed towards his face. And it sounded like… he sighed. She was waving her hand in front of his face, wasn't she?

A few moments she stopped and he heard something rustle beside him. Finally, she was asleep at last.

Slowly he allowed sleep to take over.

~~Linebreak~~

It's been two years since their first meeting and they actually made the cave look like home during that time. And it kind of looked like…that…maybe… they were maybe, kind of, lost.

They've traveled so deep into the forest that they couldn't find a way out anymore and a week of chasing between two huntsmen who had the power of Aura which made them much faster and have much more stamina than a normal person would mean.

They're fucked. That's basically what it meant in the simplest term. They've been working together in that time and in the cave, they had a map of the land that they started making after a month being stuck in the forest.

He found out that her name was Summer Rose and that she was actually one of the what you would call a Knight of the Headmaster who followed what he said in loyalty. They've been fighting Salem for the longest time and tried to push back the Grimm but with their numbers, it essentially made their efforts useless.

And with how the public knew about Salem it made the Kingdoms more united as a whole and all secrets between them barred. Apart from a few, he was sure they'd keep to themselves.

They haven't seen anyone in these woods so he wasn't sure if they were close to any form of civilization at all and with Summer's Scroll busted beyond repair during the fight it only made things harder for them.

He also felt guilty when she talked about her children. She described Yang as someone that would become responsible when the time comes while Ruby was more of a reserved girl who was always shy. He sighed as he started walking back to the cave with a freshly killed rabbit hanging over his shoulder.

He looked around him to see if any Grimm were following and after confirming that nothing was following him, he entered the cave and hung the rabbit on a rack that they made and placed a bowl below it as he slit the rabbit's neck to drain its blood. Luckily the Grimm weren't attracted to blood but still, it was better safe than sorry.

Taking a glance at the bed that they had made, which were separate of course, and was placed near the back of the cave. He took a blanket that he made from animal hide, he got closer to the entrance of the cave and covered the entrance using the blanket.

With the fire roaring, he picked up his recent hunt and placed it over the fire watching it slowly cook. He stared into the fire as he felt time pass by.

He was woken from his musing when he heard soft footsteps approaching the cave. He readied himself and grabbed the hilt of his sword as he watched the door. Soon the footsteps grew louder and he saw the feet of the person through the bottom of the makeshift door of hide.

The figure stood there while they both readied for the first move. Soon a speeding figure rushed in and crashed into him as the figure picked him up.

"Jaune!" The figure revealed themselves as Summer Rose or otherwise known as the bane of his existence for the past 2 years in the forest.

Summer was what you could describe as a natural-born mother, after 2 months of being stuck in the forest he found that Summer had basically adopted him as she would worry for him and would often berate him when he did his normal routine of training.

But apparently looking for a pack of Beowolves for training was 'too dangerous' for him. If what he understood about Hunters was that it was their job to hunt and kill Grimm but somehow she's too afraid to fight Grimm.

He sighed as she continued to smother her face into his while screaming about how he missed him. "Summer, stop. Or grow up at least if what you say about your age is actually true" Summer didn't budge as she continued to drill into him with her face. "I told you that I am 27!" (I have no idea how old she is) He fixed a pointed stare at her to which she seemed to fall under his gaze.

"Then start acting like it!" He screamed at her as he threw her away. He remembered the first time he guessed her age. To which he would be sure that anyone that saw her would say that she looked like about 17 years old. He let out a small chuckle as he remembered he getting mad at him about it then later coming back saying she's hungry.

He looked up and saw summer sitting down with a pout on her face. "Summer, No" He sighed out as he watched her eyes tear up. He watched as she became more watery before she opened her mouth as he reflexively covered her mouth. She watched him with watery eyes as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Summer," He said in a sarcastic voice as her face seemed to lighten up. Summer then raised both of her hands at him "Don't you think that sorry is enough already?" Summer's face once more tightened before he gave up to the demon woman as he came close to Summer as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Okay, I think this is enough" He pushed off of Summer and stood up and dusted himself. "So, have you found anyone yet? Or any sign of civilization at least?" Summer stood up as she shook her head "Didn't see anything yet and besides, I'm getting used to living here"

"Then what about your daughters and husband then?" He asked as she watched her stop for a moment "I miss them but I can't do anything now can I? All I can do is try to find a way out while living here. And it's only going to get worse if I keep thinking of them" Jaune just sighed as he watched remove her cloak and placed down the map that they've been building for the past years.

Jaune stood and walked over to his bed and laid down as he watched the ceiling as he waited for sleep to claim him.

~~Linebreak~~

The next day, he woke up earlier than other days as he put out the fire and grabbed his sword. He stepped outside as he took in a deep breath as he looked at the trees swaying around him.

He closed his eyes as he focused on the wind and the sounds to relax. These were times that he could peacefully relax without being in any danger with only the silence surrounding him.

A roaring sound soon erupted as he frowned and opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings but found nothing of note. The sound was so familiar that he swore that he heard it before. It grew louder and louder, he walked back inside and woke Summer up.

"Hey," he said as he gently pushed her "Five more minutes…" She replied in a sleepy tone. He just gave up and slowly lifted one side of the bed as he watched her body slowly roll off the bed. He watched as Summer became a squirming mass of arms and legs.

"IM UP! I'm up!" Summer spoke quickly as she stood in attention before looking around before finally setting her eyes on Jaune. "You shouldn't do that to a woman!"

"Sorry, I thought a boar got into the bed with all the snoring" He quipped as he crossed his arms "Anyway there's a sound I'm hearing outside and I don't know what it is" He felt something murderous behind him.

He slowly turned around as Summer was glaring daggers into him. "You mean to say… That you woke me up…BECAUSE OF A SOUND!" He raised a finger before she cut him off "And _you _that I'm immature! At least I don't get scared of a sound!" Summer ranted as he slowly backed away.

Maybe not one of his best ideas but it kinda worried him that the sound would reach that far a distance. "No wait let me explain, it's kind of like a roaring sound you know? And I've tried looking for it" Well he did look around him at least "but I didn't find anything" He watched as Summer calmed down but he could see that she was still furious.

"Alright come on already. It's not like I'll be able to sleep after that after all" He followed behind her as they walked out of the cave.

When he stepped out he saw that Summer's face was bright enough to be a light bulb. "Jaune! That's a Bullhead! We're getting out of here!" She squealed as she jumped around. So that's what it was!

"Come on! Let's get our stuff!" He rushed back in as he grabbed his necessities such as his bag and some leftovers from last night. He stopped as he took in the sight of the place that they've been calling home for the past years.

He took it all in as he rushed out and grabbed Summer by the hand as he pulled her towards a clearing that they've mapped out before. The roar grew closer and closer as they waved and shouted in hopes of them hearing or seeing them.

Soon a Bullhead came into view as it slowly rose from the horizon. Summer jumped and shouted after seeing it. She said some words to her but he didn't pay attention to it. He narrowed his eyes at the Bullhead since it didn't seem to be flying in a straight line.

And it seemed to be falling…pretty fast he might say…and at them!

"Get down!" He said as he crouched and laid prone on the ground. "Huh? Why?" Summer looked at Jaune curiously before turning her head back to the Bullhead as the sound grew cl-! "Ahhhh!" She quickly threw herself to the ground as the Bullhead flew overhead.

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure why I did this but hey! Doesn't hurt anyone does it? Anyways, this is just me testing some things out and I'm not too sure on continuing this.**


End file.
